Atrial fibrillation (AF) has become one of the most common cardiac rhythm disturbances affecting millions of people in the United States. Progression of AF may be related to changes in atrial structure and function. Atrial remodeling, with subsequent alteration of LA structural components, may create a favorable substrate for sustaining AF. Currently, invasive tools such as electro-anatomical mapping using cardiac catheters have been developed for imaging and treating AF.